


What Money Can Do

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [83]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Money, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee is skeptical about the supposed extent of Azula's power over anything and everything. Azula is determined to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	What Money Can Do

Azula and Ty Lee were laying in their bed and kissing lazily.

It was two in the afternoon and there was nothing that they’d rather be doing. 

Azula had the entire weekend with no work so she could take the liberty of doing next to nothing with her favorite person ever. 

Ty Lee stroked Azula’s cheek as she melted into her soft kisses. 

Each moment that they spent together felt like an eternity as the girls became enveloped in the feelings of each other, the gentle touches and the way their lips hit each other again and again. 

Suddenly, Ty Lee’s phone went off, interrupting them. 

Without fully detaching herself from Azula, Ty Lee reached her arm back and grabbed her phone. 

Azula exhaled in annoyance but shifted lower and began to press wet, open mouthed kisses along Ty Lee’s jaw and neck so that she could talk on the phone.

“H-hello?” Ty Lee said into the phone as Azula nipped gently at her neck. 

She listened for a few moments. 

“O-okay, got it,” she said, hanging up quickly as Azula started to bite harder. 

She closed her eyes and put her phone back, allowing Azula to continue what she was doing for a few minutes, occasionally moaning in pleasure. 

Then, she opened her eyes and sat up. 

“I have to go,” she said. 

Azula furrowed her brows and it almost looked like she was pouting. 

Ty Lee grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss. 

“I’ll be back in 20 minutes. They have some prints for me at the store and I have to go pick them up.”

Azula sat up and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s torso, pulling her closer. 

“I can pay someone to pick them up,” she whispered into her ear as she licked Ty Lee’s ear lobe.

“N-no,” Ty Lee said, moving reflexively towards her girlfriend despite herself. “I need my ID anyway. They won’t give them to just anyone.”

"We don't have that much time together and I'd rather spend it with you than waiting for you," Azula said.

"I agree baby, but this is not like having groceries delivered," Ty Lee said, running her fingers lightly along Azula's neck.

“Are you underestimating the power of money,” Azula asked, running her fingers through Ty Lee’s loose hair and inhaling the comforting and familiar scent. 

“You can’t pay anyone to become me,” Ty Lee said. “Plus the store closes soon and it would be nice to pick them up today because they aren’t open tomorrow.”

“You _are_ underestimating the power of my money,” Azula said accusingly, pushing Ty Lee onto her back, and shifting to straddle her. 

“I’m not,” Ty Lee said. “I’m just telling you that they won’t give those prints to just anyone.”

She began running her hands up and down Azula’s sides, sliding her fingers under her shirt casually. 

“Is that a challenge,” Azula asked, taking her hands and lacing their fingers together. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

“Not everything is a challenge. Sometimes, things are how they are.”

Azula leaned down and kissed her, before extracting her hands and grabbing her own phone. 

She typed a few things and sent a message. Almost immediately she got a response. 

“Your prints are about to be collected, they’ll be on their way here soon,” Azula said with a shrug. 

Ty Lee’s eyes opened wide and she pushed Azula off of her so she could sit up and look at her phone. 

A person whose number she didn’t have saved was typing and Ty Lee waited, watching over Azula’s shoulder, her warm breath causing her girlfriend to smile. Azula reached up her hand and brushed some of Ty Lee’s hair behind her ear. 

After a few moments Azula received a picture of Ty Lee’s package and an accompanying message that said “it’s on its way.”

Azula smirked and put her phone back on the bedside table, flopping back down onto the bed and pulling Ty Lee on top of her. 

“I told you so,” she said, tracing little circles in Ty Lee’s arms. 

“How,” Ty Lee asked, tucking her head into Azula’s shoulder. 

“The mechanism can remain a secret,” Azula said. “Suffice it to say, if there is anything within the realm of human capability, I can do it.”

“Anything?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Is it a challenge this time,” Azula teased, kissing her forehead. 

“Maybe,” Ty Lee said, moving back a little so she could make eye contact with Azula. 

“Try me,” Azula said. 

“How reasonable does it have to be?” Ty Lee asked. 

“I can’t do magic. So resurrecting a childhood pet is out of the question,” Azula said. 

“That’s the limit?”

“Basically,” Azula said. 

“Can we have dinner in Paris?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Hand me my phone?”

Ty Lee passed it to her. 

Azula tapped some things and then her phone released a confirmation noise. 

“The flight is in an hour and a half,” she said. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. 

“Wait are you serious? I don’t really want to have dinner in Paris.”

Azula pressed a button on her phone. 

“Cancelled,” she said, tapping her finger against Ty Lee’s nose. 

“Now I want to have dinner in London,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula nodded and repeated the same quick process, getting the same confirmation noise. 

“Booked,” she said. 

“Is it a private jet,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Of course,” she said. “What do you take me for?”

“I changed my mind again, I want Paris,” Ty Lee said, grinning. 

Azula rolled her eyes and changed it back. 

“This trick is getting old,” she said. 

“I want a Faberge egg,” Ty Lee said. 

“Are you mocking me? They have a website,” Azula said. “Anyone can buy their products.”

“I want a Faberge egg that was owned by the Romanov Dynasty,” Ty Lee said. 

“Do you know which one,” Azula asked, tracing Ty Lee’s lips with her nail.

“The big yellow one. The famous one,” she said. 

She moved her mouth to take Azula’s finger inside and began to suck on it lightly. 

“The imperial coronation egg?” Azula asked, bemused. 

Ty Lee nodded. 

With her free hand Azula sent a text. She let Ty Lee continue to hold her finger in her mouth while they waited. 

After a few minutes passed, Azula’s phone rang.

She picked up and started speaking Russian. The conversation wasn’t very long and when she hung up Ty Lee looked at her shocked. 

“You speak Russian?” She asked, as Azula pulled her finger out of her mouth. 

“Your egg is on its way,” was all Azula said in response. “Do you know where you’re going to display it?”

“‘Zula, tell me you didn’t just spend millions of dollars so that I could have a famous egg,” Ty Lee whispered. 

Azula leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t worry about the mechanism,” she said. 

“Tell me you didn’t spend millions of dollars just to prove a point,” Ty Lee whispered again. 

“Maybe we’ll become collectors,” Azula said smiling at her. “Also, it hurts me to think that I wouldn’t do it.”

“I don’t know why I doubted you,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rubbed her back slowly. 

“Any other requests?”

Ty Lee looked at her skeptically.

“Please, don’t hold back,” Azula said, chuckling. 

“So you bought the egg from a Russian oligarch, but can you get something that isn’t owned by anyone?”

“Do you want me to fly in a celebrity or something?”

“No I-” Ty Lee said, before Azula’s words registered. “You can do that?”

Azula blinked at her. 

“Of course you can,” Ty Lee said. “I don’t know why I would have doubted that one.”

“So what’s the request?”

“Starry Night,” Ty Lee said. 

“The painting?”

“It’s in MoMA in New York,” Ty Lee said. 

“I know where it is,” Azula said. “Let me send an email really quickly.” 

She sat up and typed intently into her phone. Ty Lee heard the woosh of an email being sent and almost immediately the phone rang. 

“I’m calling it in,” Azula said as soon as she picked up. “It’s only fair.”

The other person said something quickly and then hung up. 

“Done,” Azula said, smiling at Ty Lee. 

“You’re amazing,” Ty Lee said, looking at her. 

“The raw power?” Azula asked, cavalierly. 

“The fact that you’re willing to do that for me,” Ty Lee said, leaning closer to her. 

Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee and hugged her tightly. 

“I will do anything for you,” she whispered. 

Ty Lee sat up quickly. 

“Was all of that legal,” she asked. 

“Of course,” Azula said. “I can’t well dote on you from prison can I?”

“Ok good,” Ty Lee said, returning to the hug. “Also, I’d really hate to be someone caught between you and whatever I want,” she murmured. 

Azula chuckled. 

“I won’t hesitate to tear someone’s life apart if that’s what you require,” Azula said, continuing to laugh. 

“I love you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“I suppose I tolerate you,” Azula said, kissing her forehead. 

“Hey,” Ty Lee said, smacking her arm.

“I love you very much darling,” Azula said, picking her up and getting out of bed. 

“Where are we going?” Ty Lee asked. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

“To get the prints that started this whole game,” Azula said, carrying her out of the room. “Then we have a flight to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hc them to be living in Iceland for this fic bc that's what the Fire Nation terrain was based off and that way they can easily fly to dinner around Europe. 
> 
> Also I included the egg bit bc I once had a special interest in faberge eggs and saw a bunch of them when I was in Russian. if y'all never seen the imperial coronation egg, its worth lookin up.


End file.
